


His Beloved

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [23]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, cute stuff, sailor Alex, selkie Nicke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Nicke meets his sailor again





	His Beloved

Nicke didn’t look for his sailor for a few moons after they had met on land, though that didn’t stop him from dreaming of his rough hands against his skin. He didn’t go on land again, either, and although he could tell that something was wrong, Andre never questioned him. Nicke told himself that it was safer. Safer not to risk being seen again, safer not to risk any of his kin, safer in the water, away from all humans. His resolve lasted until a storm hit, and his concern outweighed any notions of safety that he had built in his head. He swam to where he knew his sailor liked to let his boat drift, and was filled with relief as he saw the water was clear. The next day, he swam to the same place and cautiously approached the familiar boat floating above him. 

It only took a moment for his sailor to notice him when he breached the surface. As soon as he did, his face lit up with a magnificent smile and his eyes twinkled. Nicke only hesitated for a moment before pushing himself out of the water and over the side of the boat. His sailor said something excitedly and turned around, facing away from Nicke. When he didn’t turn back around, Nicke realized that he was giving him privacy, and with gratitude in his heart, he shed his pelt. He carefully folded it and set it by his feet and approached his sailor, gently tapping him on the shoulder. When his sailor turned back around, his eyes widened in awe. He murmured something questioningly before reaching out to touch him, stopping before his fingertips met Nicke’s skin. Nicke reached up and placed his sailor’s hand on his chest, right above his heart. He wanted to say something, but he did not know what words to say, nor did he know if his sailor would even understand him. Most in Maryland spoke English, so Nicke learned it when he arrived from his Homeland, but his sailor never spoke to him with words he understood. 

Nicke was drawn out of his thoughts when his sailor moved his hand up, drawing it to where Nicke’s shoulder met his neck. He leaned into the touch and was rewarded with a soft smile. After taking a deep breath, he took a chance at speaking. 

“What is your name?”

His sailor startled and he instinctively took a step back, unsure of the nature of his sailor’s reaction. This must’ve displeased his sailor, as his smile disappeared and he reached out for him again. 

“Alexander, but most just say Alex.” 

Alexander. Alex. His sailor was Alex. He took a step forward, and then another, until he was well into Alex’s space. 

“My kin call me Nicke.”

Alex reached out again, cupping his cheek in his hand. 

“Nicky.”

Close enough. Nicke found that he did not mind the mispronunciation of his name when it was his sailor, his Alexander, mispronouncing it. 

Alex moved his hand from his cheek to his hair, and Nicke absolutely melted. Sometimes Andre would run his fingers through Nicke’s hair, but he’d only do it a few times before demanding triple the attention. Alex wrapped his other arm around Nicke’s waist and pulled him against his body as his fingers ran through his hair, and Nicke let his eyes slip shut as he wrapped his arms around his sailor’s torso. They remained like that for an indiscernible amount of time before Nicke pulled back, letting his hands rest against Alex’s waist.

As he observed Alex again, he became aware of his nakedness and removed his hands, curling in on himself. Alex must’ve realized his condition, as he quickly moved away. 

“Stay here, I have something around here somewhere…”

Alex returned with a shirt much too large for Nicke’s frame. Nicke put in on, immediately in love with it. It covered him to mid-thigh, and it was made of a soft material that smelled distinctly of his Alex. He pushed himself back into Alex’s arms, relishing in the feeling of being held closely. He reached out to touch the scruff decorating Alex’s cheeks and chin, mesmerized by the rough texture. Selkies did not grow hair on their faces, but he found that he very much liked it on Alex’s. His fingertips trailed from Alex’s cheek to the bridge of his nose, down to his lips. Alex’s lips parted as Nicke traced them, and he was flooded with an urge to push up and kiss them, so he did. 

Alex kissed him softly, and it felt like swimming under the stars, and the sun warming him in the summer, and the ocean surrounding him wrapped in a touch of lips. Nicke could feel his face flush when he pulled back, but he was distracted from it when Alex kissed him again. And again. And again. In fact, they didn’t stop kissing until the sun began to set. Nicke reluctantly pulled away from Alex and smiles softly. 

“You need to return to the shore, and I need to return to my kin.” Alex didn’t look happy, but he didn’t disagree. Nicke stripped himself of Alex’s shirt and handed it back to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“Will I see you again?” Alex asked, voice small and eyes filled with hope and something like the moonlight pouring over the water on a clear night. Nicke simply nodded before returning to where he placed his pelt. Alex turned around once more, and Nicke donned his pelt and pushed himself back into the water, but not before he stole one more glance at his beloved sailor. His Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what you guys were looking for! If I keep getting positive responses, I’ll def continue writing in this universe. I have some ideas surrounding Andre and a certain blond...


End file.
